Vampire: The Masquerade lexicon
This is a lexicon of terms from Vampire: The Masquerade. The terms listed are aren't meant to be representative of every possible term used in the game, merely those that are listed in one or more versions of the game's lexicon. Core terms These are terms that appear in the core rulebook (First, Second, Revised or V20 Editions), as well as Guide to the Camarilla, Guide to the Sabbat, Guide to the Anarchs and . Camarilla-specific terms are marked with a ©, Sabbat-specific terms with an (S), Anarch terms with an (A), and thin-blooded terms with a (TB). Note that several supplemental books (notably Book of the Damned, , and various fiction anthologies and Jyhad-related works) partially or fully copy the lexicon from VtM Second Edition. Several of the most common terms listed here (namely, Caine and the clans) aren't listed in the lexicon of the core rulebook, but are listed in the lexicon in the Clan Novel Saga. Common Parlance * Abbot (S) * Allthing © * Anarch (A) * The Anarch Movement (A) * Antitribu (S) * Archbishop (S) * Archon © (was Old Form in 1E/2E) * Assamite * Auctorias Ritae (S) * Ball © * Baron (A) * Barony (A) * The Barrens * The Beast * The Becoming * Bishop (S) * The Black Hand (referring to the actual Black Hand) * Blood * Blood bond (was Vulgar Argot in 1E/2E) * Blood Feast (S) * Blood Hunt © * Blood Kindred (term only included in 1E/2E) * The Book of Nod * Brave (S) * Breach © * Brood (only in 1E/2E) * Brujah * Caine * Cainite (Old Form in 1E/2E) * Caitiff * Camarilla © * Cardinal © * Chantry © * Chief (S) * Childe * Clan * Clanless * Code of Milan (S) * Column (S) * Communal Haven (S) * Conclave © * Consistory (S) * Convention of Thorns (C & S) * Coterie (Old Form in 1E/2E) * Court © * Coven (S) * Creation Rites (S) * Daughters and Sons (of Caine) (S) * Destruction © * Diablerie * Domain * Ductus (plural ducti) (S) * Elder * Elysium © * Embrace * Esbat (S) * Festivo dello Estinto (S) * The Final Death * Fire Dance (S) * Fledgling * Followers of Set * Founded Pack (S) * Founders © * Gang (A) * Gangrel * Gear (A) * Gehenna * Generation * Ghoul * Giovanni * The Great Jyhad (S) * Hand (S) * Harpy © * Haven * Hulul (S) * The Hunger, As with mortals and other animals, the drive to feed. For Vampires, though, it is much more besides, and takes the place of every other drive, urge and pleasure. * Idealist (A) * Ignoblis Ritae (S) * Inconnu * Inner Circle © * Justicar © * Keeper of Elysium © * Kindred * The Kiss * Lasombra (S) * The Life, an euphemistic term for mortal blood taken as sustenance. Many Kindred rgard the term as affected and over-delicate. * Loyalist (S) * Lupine * Lush * Malkavian © * Malkavian Madness Network © * The Man * The Masquerade © * Monomacy (S) * Nomadic Pack (S) * Nosferatu © * Ordeal © * Pack (S & A) * Paladin (S) * Palla Grande (S) * Path of Enlightenment (S) * Pioneer * Piper (A) * Priest (S) * Primogen (was Old Form in 1E/2E) © * Prince © * Prior (S) * Priscus (S) * Prometheus (TB) * Pyramid © * Rant © * Ravnos * Recruit (S) * Red List © * Regent (S) * The Riddle (only in 1E/2E) * Rogue, a vampire who feeds upon other Vampires, either out of need o perversion. Vide Diablerie, Devil Kindred. * Sabbat (S) * Scourge © * Sect * Seer (TB) * Seneschal © * Setites * Sheriff © * Sire * Spawning Pools © * Toreador © * The Traditions © * Tremere © * True Sabbat (S) * Tzimisce (S) * Unbound (TB) * Vaulderie (S) * Ventrue © * Vessel * Vinculum (S) * The War of Ages (A) Old Form * Abactor (TB) * Amaranth * Ancilla (plural ancillae) * Angellis Ater (S) * Antediluvian * Antitribu (A & C) * Autarkis * Avetrol (from TB) * The Blood Oath (was Common Parlance in 1E/2E) * Canaille * Carthagos © * Cauchemar * Cockalorum (TB) * Comprador (TB) * Consanguineous (spelled Consanguineus in 1E/2E) * Cunctator * Diaspora * Domitor (not included in 1E/2E) * The Fall © * Fealty © * Footpad * Gentry * Golconda * Humanitas * Inceptor (TB) * Jus Noctis © * Jyhad * Kamut (S) * Kine * Labyrinth * Lacheur (S) * Leech * Lextalionis * Lineage * Manus Nigrum (misspelled "Manus nigram" in the Clan Novel Saga) (S) * Methuselah * Nemesis © * Neonate * Noddist * Osiris * Papillon * Pax * Praxis © * Progeny * Promethean * Pueri * Rastacouere (TB) * Regnant * Retainers * The Return (A) * Revenant * Sabbat (A) * Shakar (plural shakari) (S) * Siren * Somnus * Suspire * Sword of Caine (S) * The Third Mortal * Thrall * Vitae (is Common Parlance in Guide to the Camarilla) * Voivode (S) * Wassail (only in 1E/2E and Sins of the Blood) * Whelp * Whig (was Vulgar Argot in 1E) * Wight (mortals) * Witch-hunter Vulgar Argot * Alleycat * Angstburger * Apeshit * Ash * Banking, Banker * Bat (S) * Bitch (S) * The Black Hand (as a reference to the whole Sabbat, not to the actual Black Hand) * Bling * Blister * Bloat * Blood Doll * Blooded * Bloodline (spelled "Blood Line" in 1E) * Boojum * 'Bot * Brightening Sunsets * Butterfly * Cannibal * Cape * Casanova * The Change * Chica * Cleanup © * Cleaver (TB) * Clockwatcher * Collar * Costello (S) * Counting Coup (S) * Crowley (S) * Cub Scouts © * The Damned * Dessert * Did * Do Over * Dog * Donor * Doornail * Farmer * Fief * Five (A) * Fluke (TB) * Fossil * Futon * Fuzzy * Go Down * Grandpa * Half-Breed * Happy Meal * Head * Headache * Headhunter * Highway Haven (A) * Homebody (TB) * Horseman (S) * Injun, or Indian (S) * Inky * John Law © * Juice * Juicebag * Keg * Laid * Leftovers * Lick * Lunch * Lupine Alley * Monster * Munchies * Nibs * Oops © * Perv * PF * Pimp * Pipes * Poet * Prefrosh * Princeling * Rabbit * The Rack * Rag * Rake * Recruiting © * Renfield * Rug * Sabbot © * Sand Castle * Sandman * Scoutmaster © * Shovelhead * Slumming * Snap * Snoop (TB) * Soy * Speed Bumps * Stalker * Starfucker * Suntanning * Teardrop * Tease * Tentacle © * TFBS * Tongue (S) * Trashman * Turf * Uncle * V * Valentine * Vato * Vector * Vegetary * Vlad * Whack Job * Witch * Wolfie * Yawp Other Sabbat terms These terms appear in the lexicons in the Players Guide to the Sabbat, Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand, or the Clan Novel Saga, but aren't assigned Common/Old/Vulgar status. * Albigensian, or Cathar * Les Amis Noirs * Blooding * Brothers and Sisters * Cadets * Canonicus, or Patriot * City Gangrel * Column (Black Hand) * Corrupter, or Heretic * Country Gangrel * Dementation * Dominion * Ductus (plural ducti) (Black Hand) * Elysian Fields * Emissary * Friends of the Night * Harmonist * Infidel * Inner Circle * Kamut (Black Hand) * Mustajib * Necronomist * Noddist (Path of Caine) * Nomad, Nomadic Sabbat * Nosferatu Kingdom * Obtenebration * Outlander Gangrel * Pale Rider * Pander * Prize * Remover * Rules of Monomacy * Scout * Second * Seraph * Shakar (plural shakari) (in the Black Hand) * Siege * Slave * Templar * Unifier * Vicissitude * War Party * Watch * Watch Commander * Watchtower * Wild Hunt Other Tzimisce terms These terms appear in Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised or in the Clan Novel Saga, but aren't assigned Common/Old/Vulgar status. * Azhi Dahaka * Bogatyri * Boyars * Fleshcrafting * Knezi * Koldun * Manse * Szlachta * Tirsa * Vozhd * Zadruga * Zulo form Assamites These terms appear in Clanbook: Assamite, Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion, or the Clan Novel Saga, but aren't assigned Common/Old/Vulgar status. * Alamut * Amr * Asabiyya * Become one * Caliph * Castellan * Children of Haqim * The Curse * Du'at * Dur-An-Ki * The Eagle's Nest * End * En'esh * Fida'i * Get of Khayyin * Gin-gin * Haqim * Heartblood * Hijra * Ikhwan * Jihad * Kadd * Kafir * Khabar * Khayyin * Kufr * Mumin * Munafiqun * Muruwa * The Old Man * The One * Path of Blood * Rafiq * Scribe * Shahid * Tajdid * Taqiyya * Tyre, Treaty of Tyre * Umma * The Unconquered * Vizier Ravnos These terms appear in the lexicons in Clanbook: Ravnos, Clanbook: Ravnos Revised and Libellus Sanguinis 4: Thieves in the Night. * Alexandrites * Amria * Asuratizayya * Baro * Bashirites * Brahman * Chandalas * Children of Sarrath * Draba * Gajo (plural gaje) * Georgio * Jati * Juvindo * Kaen * Karavalashina Vrana * Kris * Krisatora * Kshatriyas * Kumpania/Kumpaniya (plural kumpaniyi) * Marhime * Mayaparisatya * Mulo * Patshiv (plural Patshiva) * Phaedymites * Phralumo * Phuri Dae * Samadji * Sarrath * Shanglo * Shilmulo * Siddhi * Sudras * Svadharma * Tumnimos * Tzaddik * Vaisyas * Vurdon * Vurma * Wuzho * Zapathasura Other Anarch terms These slang terms appear in the second appendix of The Anarch Cookbook. * Arbor Day * Baby * Bailiffs, or Beetle Bailiffs * Beastie Boy * Bloodhound * Chopsticks * Cry Wolf * Doing a Houdini, Pulling a Houdini, Been Houdinied * The Face * Flea Circus * Go Anarch * Havin' a Gas * Judge Wapners * Ketchup * Lickstick * Little Red Riding Hood * Low-Cal Diet, Diet Soda * Lugosi * Machiavelli's Brats * Mother's Milk * Rotten Apple * Stealing years, liberating years * Tick * Waterloo * White Zombie * Wine Cooler * Zombie Tal'mahe'Ra The lexicon of the Tal'mahe'Ra (the "True Black Hand") from Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand. Some terms are representative of other Classic World of Darkness games, thanks to the large presence of crossover material in that book. * Abomination * Aralu * Azazel * Camarilla's Hand, The members of the Black Hand who also maintain Alternate Identities within the Camarilla. * Chatterlings * Clan Sires * Dalhan, Eastern name for the Kindred * Dark Umbra * Daru el-Bawar, Eastern name for the Underworld * Del'Roh * Dhabi, An old name given the Silent Striders by Eastern sect members. It has been used by Eastern members to refer to all Garou. * Diwan, The council of leaders. The council meets with the Del'Roh in deciding the proper course of action. * Eastern Hand, The members of the Black Hand who reside in the East, primarily the Middle East, the northern portion of Africa, and India. They share many secrets and practices which differ from those of the Western Hand. * Enoch * Euthanatos * False Hand * Ghoul Families * Guarded Rubrics, a collection of ancient writings which reveals much more concerning the origins of the Kindred. Many parts of the Rubrics are missing, but the Hand controls all known existing pieces. * Hatif, The wraith allies of the Black Hand. * Ins, Another word for the kine. * Kamut * Kherebu, Ancient term for the seraphim. It is still used by the more ancient Kindred. * Loz, One of the Aralu; believed to be Toreador but not confirmed. * Marid, A Kindred over 700 years of age. Marid is used as a term of respect. * Nagaraja * Nasnas, Ancient Name for Chatterlings. * Nephandi * Nergal, One of the Aralu, Believed to be Ventrue * Ninmug, One of the Aralu, Believed to be Nosferatu * Qadi, The Black Hand's equivalent to Justicars. These Kindred protect the Hand from anarchy and internal strife. * Rawis, Also known as the Keepers of the Lore, this select group within the Hand has the responsibility of protecting and studying the Guarded Rubrics. * Shakar (plural shakari) * Sheikh, "Elder of the Tribe." This title is claimed by each clan leader within the Black Hand. They serve as representatives of their clans and choose the Qadi. * Shiqq, A human servant and oracle from a family that has long served the Eastern Black Hand in divining the future and giving advice. * Silent Striders * Souleaters * Tal'mahe'Ra * The Tempest * The Tribunal, The Qadi collectively. Together the tribunal oversees manty of the sect's rituals and trials. * True Brujah * True Hand * True Magick * Underworld * Verbena * Wazirs, the council of thirteen, composed of the seraphim and the liches. They serve as the advisors to the Del'Roh and sometimes meet with the tribunal. * Western Hand, The members of the Black Hand located in Europe, North America, and South America. They share many secrets and practices which differ from those of the Eastern Hand. Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom The lexicon of the Laibon: the . * Akunanse * Aye * Bamba * Cagn * Fire on the Mountain * Guruhi * Ishtarri * Kerrie * Kholo * Kingdom * Kinyonyi * Kuta * Laibon * Legacy * Magaji * Naglopers * Night-walker * Obayifo * Orun * Osebo * Shango * Xi Dundu * Zombu Ashirra This is drawn from the lexicon of the Ashirra in A World of Darkness Second Edition, , and State of Grace. * Abu Lazar * Al-Amin * Ansar (plural ansari) * Asdiqa' al-Lail * Ashirra * Ayyar * Banu Haqim * Bay't * Djinni (plural djinn) * Ghûl * The Hajj * Hedayat al-Hawa * Hedayat el-Nar * Hedayat el-Qalb * Hedayat Iman * Imam * Junub * The Keening * Mahgrib * Majnoon (plural Majanin) * Marid * Muezzin * Mujrim (plural Mujrimin) * Mushakis (plural (Mushakisin) * Mutasharid (plural Mutasharidin) * Qabilat al-Khayal * Qabilat al-Mawt * Ray'een al-Fen * Ruh * Sayyad al-ghulan (plural sayyadin) * Sihr * Sultan * Taghut * Taifa * Tariq * Tariq el-A'tham * Tariq el-Bedouin * Tariq el-Harb * Tariq el-Hayya * Tariq el-Sama' * Tariq el-Shaitan * Tariq el-Tanaqud * Tariq el-Umma * Umma * Wah'Sheen * Walid Set Other terms * Akhu (from Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion) * Amulet (from Blood Sacrifice) * Ashipu (from Blood Sacrifice) * The Blood Curse (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Bokkor (from Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy) * Chantry of the Five Boroughs (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Family (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Formula (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Frenzy (from Children of the Inquisition and ) * Goratrix (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Hermetic (from Blood Sacrifice) * House (from Blood Magic) * Incantation (from Blood Sacrifice) * Ingredient (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Inquisition (from Children of the Inquisition & the Book of Nod) * Internalist (from Sins of the Blood) * Lector Priest (from Blood Sacrifice) * Nahualli (from Blood Sacrifice) * Nahuallotl (from Blood Sacrifice) * Necromancy (from Blood Magic & the Clan Novel Saga) * Nictuku (from Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand & the Clan Novel Saga) * Nod (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Orisha (from Blood Sacrifice) * Path (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Pontifex (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Regent (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Relic (from Blood Sacrifice) * Rite (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Ritual (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Sadhana (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Sadhu (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * SchreckNET (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Sending (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Sorcery (from Blood Sacrifice) * Subject (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Tainted (from Sins of the Blood) * Talisman (from Blood Sacrifice) * Target (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * Thaumaturgy (from Blood Magic, Blood Sacrifice, & the Clan Novel Saga) * Torpor (from Children of the Inquisition) * Tradition (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) * True Name (from Blood Sacrifice) * Unforgiving (from Sins of the Blood) * Wanga (from Blood Sacrifice) * Wangateur (from Blood Sacrifice) * The Week of Nightmares (from the Clan Novel Saga) * Wight (vampires; from Sins of the Blood) * Working (from Blood Magic & Blood Sacrifice) Dark Ages This Dark Ages lexicon is drawn from both Dark Ages: Vampire and its predecessor, Vampire: The Dark Ages. Dark Ages games other than Vampire are not included here. Core Dark Ages terms These are terms that appear in the two core rulebooks: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook and Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook. In VtDA, these terms are divided into the two categories of Common Parlance (CP) and Old Form (OF), and the distinction of Vulgar Argot is unused; none of these distinctions are used in DA:V. * Amaranth (OF) * Ancilla (OF) * Antediluvian (OF) * Ashen priest * Autarkis (OF) * The Beast (CP) * The Becoming (CP) * Bitter Crusade * Blood (CP) * Blood Oath (CP) * Book of Nod (CP) * Cainite (OF) * Caitiff (CP) * Canaille (OF) * Childe (CP) * Clan (CP) * Consanguineus (OF) * Coterie (OF) * The Damned * Diablerie (OF) * Discipline * Domain (CP) * Elder (CP) * Elysium (CP) * The Embrace (CP) * * Fledgling (CP) * Gehenna (CP) * Generation (CP) * Ghoul (CP) * Golconda (OF) * Haven (CP) * The Hunger (CP) * The Jyhad (CP) * Kine (OF) * The Kiss (CP) * Lextalionis (OF) * Lineage (OF) * The Long Night * Lord * Lupine (CP) * The Man (CP) * Methuselah (OF) * Monarch * Neonate (OF) * The Old Ways * Osiris (OF) * Praxis (OF) * Prince (CP) * Progenitor * Progeny (OF) * Regnant (OF) * Retainers (OF) * Revenant * Road * Sire (CP) * Siren (OF) * Suspire (OF) * Thaumaturgy * The Third Mortal (OF) * Thrall (OF) * The Traditions of Caine * Vessel (CP) * Virtue * Vitae (OF) * The War of Ages * The War of Princes * Whelp (OF) Other Dark Ages terms These are terms that appear in the lexicons or glossaries of other Dark Ages books (aside from the Dark Ages adaptations of other game lines). * Afterganger (from Wolves of the Sea) * Anda (from Wind From the East) * Archbishop of Nod (from Cainite Heresy) * Archons (from Cainite Heresy) * Bishops of Nod (from Cainite Heresy) * Black Magdalene, Church of the (from Cainite Heresy) * Blood Communion (from Cainite Heresy) * Crimson Curia (from Cainite Heresy) * Einherjar (from Wolves of the Sea) * Euagetaematikon (from Cainite Heresy) * Heresiarchs (from Cainite Heresy) * Itügen (from Wind From the East) * Kuriltai (from Wind From the East) * Liturgy of Childeric (from Cainite Heresy) * The Middle Kingdom (from Wind From the East) * Monachus (plural monachi) (from Three Pillars) * Noker (from Wind From the East) * Pilate, Church of (from Cainite Heresy) * Red Pentecost (from Cainite Heresy) * St. Panteleimon, Order of (from Cainite Heresy) * See of Nod (from Cainite Heresy) * Soul-Bite (from Wolves of the Sea) * Swarm of Samael (from Cainite Heresy) * Tartar (from Wind From the East) * Tengri (from Wind From the East) * Thegn (from Wolves of the Sea) * Third Caine (from Cainite Heresy) * Vargr (from Wolves of the Sea) * Wan Kuei (from Wind From the East) * Wu (from Wind From the East) * Wu Zao (from Wind From the East) * Xiong Ren (from Wind From the East) * Zhongren (from Wind From the East) See also * Lexicon * List of Encyclopaedia Vampirica entries Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Dark Ages: Vampire glossary Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages glossary